


Nurse Stark

by One and Five Nines (Obani)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Costumes, Crossdressing Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obani/pseuds/One%20and%20Five%20Nines
Summary: Straight up it's just Steve in a slutty nurse costume





	Nurse Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Public costume for the Avengers Halloween part vs. private costume just for Tony

**Author's Note:**

> And then Tony sucks his dick


End file.
